


Good Kitty

by FlameTiddies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Knotting, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Shiro loves Keith so much, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameTiddies/pseuds/FlameTiddies
Summary: Shiro’s boots create a steady sound as he paces the room, quietly observing his disobedient pet. Keith has been snappy, bitey, and otherwise unwilling to be sociable. Shiro knows he can’t really be mad at Keith for these behaviors; he knows he is the one who has failed to tend to the needs of his very needy pet. Too many hours and days away; too many nights exhausted from his adventures, and no time for his pet.  Keith wants to be taken care of, it has been far too long since he has been touched. It’s made him moody and disobedient.Shiro took the afternoon off. He made time to prepare for a proper evening of spoiling his boy. He purchased a new outfit, black straps, soft leather, and a deliciously translucent robe. Shiro also picked out a pretty new leash, one to replace his usual red with Shiro’s color. He wanted to remind Keith who he belonged to, as if his pretty kitty wasn’t spoiled enough.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> For Alex, who commissioned this so long ago and was so patient while my life was on fire. Ilu.

Shiro’s boots create a steady sound as he paces the room, quietly observing his disobedient pet. Keith has been snappy, bitey, and otherwise unwilling to be sociable. Shiro knows he can’t really be mad at Keith for these behaviors; he knows he is the one who has failed to tend to the needs of his very _ needy _ pet. Too many hours and days away; too many nights exhausted from his adventures, and no time for his pet. Keith wants to be taken care of, it has been far too long since he has been touched. It’s made him moody and disobedient. 

Shiro took the afternoon off. He made time to prepare for a proper evening of spoiling his boy. He purchased a new outfit, black straps, soft leather, and a deliciously translucent robe. Shiro also picked out a pretty new leash, one to replace his usual red with Shiro’s color. He wanted to remind Keith who he belonged to, as if his pretty kitty wasn’t spoiled enough. 

Shiro also purchased a few new toys, ones he plans to use in the re-taming and domestication process he intends to embark on tonight. 

After all the time spent preparing for the evening Shiro received no greeting when he arrived home. Keith didn’t even look up at him. He remained on his daybed, sprawled in the sunlight, a sheer red cloth draped loosely across his abdomen. His focus solely on birds outside and ears flickering slightly in agitation. 

Shiro refrains from expressing agitation, this is his fault after all. Instead he hangs up his coat and paces softly, carefully planning his next move. 

“How was your day?” Shiro asks, pausing his pacing. His voice is calm, smooth, and casual to a fault. 

“Fine.” Keith retorts, a dangerous level of sarcasm dripping in his words. 

Ah. Keith is mad at Shiro for being late. 

“Fine,  _ Sir _ .” Shiro corrects, the warning palpable in his tone. 

Keith’s ears lower in aggravation as he turns, glowering at his owner. His eyes are narrow, defiance shining clearly even as he responds “My day was fine, Sir.” 

The challenge in Keith’s tone sends a wave of desire through Shiro, heat pooling in his groin. His muscles tense. He wants to pounce, to ravish his boy and show him that the place he belongs is split open by Shiro’s cock. 

But he won’t, he wants Keith to give in, to admit is need for attention. 

Shiro unbuttons the top of his work shirt and loosens his tie as he walks over and slowly settles beside the younger man on the daybed. He ignores the way Keith puts on a show of moving away, curling to the farthest corner. Shiro sets his bags of surprised aside, on the edge of the bed. He takes out a small package, one of the many surprises he has for tonight. 

The crinkle of the treat package is noisy, Shiro smiles softly as he watches the way Keith’s ears twitch. He is listening intently despite his best attempts to hide it. Keith’s tail lashes in irritation, ruining the way the sheer cloth is draped around his midsection. 

Shiro ignores the behavior. He places the chocolate truffle on his tongue and hums softly in appreciation of the delectable flavor. He begins to open a second truffle, watching out of the corner of his eye as Keith sniffs the air lightly. He can read his pet’s body language effortlessly. The way Keith’s muscles relax, his bad mood faltering slightly, melting in his desire for the treat. 

Keith’s eyes dart to the side, an attempt to see what exactly Shiro is eating. It is clear in his body language he is weighing his options, deciding if it is worth his effort… Keith glares over his shoulder as Shiro lightly strokes his back. Shiro sees the moment his pet notices the brand of truffle he is holding. It is a very expensive favorite of the younger man, one that is hard to come by here. 

Keith stretches luxuriously. His muscles moving deliciously under his nearly sheer attire as he readjusts to lay closer to Shiro; his flank flush with Shiro’s thigh. Keith tries to hide his interest in the treats, he likely doesn’t want to give Shiro the satisfaction and power of admitting his interest. Keith turns onto his side, curling against Shiro’s strong thigh, resting his chin just above Shiro’s knee. The rest of Keith’s body curling around Shiro, surrounding him. 

  
  


Shiro smiles indulgently and takes a bite of the truffle, leaving only the smallest amount behind. He offers the treat to his pet. Keith eagerly opens his mouth, letting Shiro feed him the treat. Deep purple eyes hold a steady gaze as Shiro pulls his hand away. Keith’s mouth follows his fingertips, sucking softly at the white prosthetic, searching for traces of the chocolate and putting on a show.. Shiro’s muscles tense, desire urging him to let go of his plans and touch Keith now...but that won't stop the bad behavior. He has to keep his control and composure if he intends to retrain his Galran pet. 

Shiro retrieves another treat, moves as if to feed it to Keith and then pulls back. Keith’s sharp glare and low growl are cut off by Shiro’s commanding voice.

“Undress.” 

There is no room for argument in his words, no opening for sass or refusal and yet Shiro holds his breath, unsure if Keith will obey. Seconds of silence hang between them, a heavy weight that will set the tone for how the night proceeds. 

Keith obliges. 

He is slow and reluctant. Languid in his motions with danger and defiance flashing in his bright eyes. He refuses to stand, to put on a show for his owner. He shimmies out of his red underwear, removes layers of decorative red straps, and discards his skirt. He curls away from Shiro on the bed with legs shut tight, hiding whatever his reaction to undressing may be, and opens his mouth for the treat. Keith’s small canines are far from dangerous but they look absolutely delicious. The slight pout to his expression causes Shiro’s chest to ache; Keith is everything he could want. Shiro smiles softly, only briefly, before recommitting to his role for the night and preparing to give more stern orders. 

Shiro doesn’t give Keith the treat. Instead he pets Keith’s hair, stroking just behind his soft Galra ears. A reward but not the treat, Keith will need to work harder if he wants more. 

Purple eyes glare up at him, betrayal clear in his expression as Shiro begins rustling the bags searching for his next surprise. 

“Lay on your back.” His voice echoes through their home. 

Keith doesn’t flinch, his ears lay back in agitation but his eyes shine eagerly as they dart quickly, taking in the items Shiro is holding. 

“Keith…” The warning is evident in his tone. 

Keith tries to hide his interest as he readjusts to lay back, his knees closed tight. Shiro chuckles lightly as he opens the small glass bottle. 

“Open your legs, pet.”

Keith refuses to look at him as he spreads his thighs apart. A light pink tinge colors Keith’s cheeks and chest, he can no longer hide he is already hard. Just aroused, not aching and dripping the way he will be soon. Anticipation has always been Keith’s weakness. 

“Good boy,” Shiro murmurs, his voice warm with affection. 

Shiro palms lightly at Keith’s cock as his other hand slips low spreading warm oil on his hole. Keith arches lightly as a thick finger circles him. Try as he might, Keith cannot hide his desire to be spread open. Shiro can’t deny him. He slides one finger inside of his pet, letting him adjust slowly to the digit. 

Shiro takes his time as he stretches Keith open. He chases each moan and whine, masaging and spreading his insides. Shiro is good at denying his own needs, delaying his own wants to prioritize the good of others. Keith is the exception, he has always been the one thing is Shiro’s life that makes him want to be selfish and indulge. His cock aches against the zipper of his pants, his slacks are too tight to accommodate him. He clenches his jaw and resists. 

His prosthetic arm grips tightly at Keith's thigh as he pulls the smaller man down onto his fingers. 

“Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Shiro’s instruction sounds more like a prayer. 

Keith keens and does without protest. Grinding himself down on shiro’s thick fingers. 

Shiro is too warm, he needs to stay in control, he still has a lot planned for his pet. He removes his tie with one hand and tosses it aside and untucks his shirt as the sweet boy chases his own pleasure. He can feel Keith getting close, can see it in the red patches of color across his chest, the heat cascading off of him and waves. Shiro can feel tight muscles clamping desperately around him. Too-sharp teeth are more elongated, more feral.

Shiro withdraws his fingers. 

Keith’s whine is cut short, transforming into a savage growl as the pleasure is ripped away from him. Glowing golden eyes narrow and sharp teeth snap threateningly. 

“Not yet, baby.” Shiro soothes as he retrieves a new toy from his bag of tricks. 

“Shi-ro.” Keith sits up, poised to pounce, prepared to take what he wants. Headstrong as ever. 

“Patience yields focus,” Shiro retorts with a smirk. 

Keith’s ears lay flat, his eyes flash with a tenderness not appropriate to the situation. Neither of them are very good at holding their roles. Keith settles back down on the bed, eyeing the device Shiro holds suspiciously. Shiro makes a show of unwrapping and cleaning the toy, covering it in just the right amount of oil to ensure his kitty’s comfort. He watches the way Keith tenses as the toy pushes in, just a bit more stretch than Shiro’s fingers, smoother and with a delicate curve. Keith’s muscles clench, pulling the plug as deep as it will reach. Keith is keening for more, ready for Shiro’s touch. 

Shiro pulls away. 

Keith frowns up at him, sprawled on his back, wearing nothing but his pretty red collar, and filled with a toy. Shiro drinks in the sight of his perfect boy. Then he cleans him up. Shiro uses a wipe to gently wipe down Keith’s thighs and cock, cleaning up the precum and oil. 

“What the fuck?” Keith demands as he sits back up. His voice wavers at the feeling of the toy readjusting inside of him. 

“Excuse me?” Shiro’s eyes narrowed sternly though his tone remained calm.

Keith glares up at him, clearly torn between his own frustration and breaking their play dynamic. 

“Why did you stop touching me, Sir?” Keith asks through gritted teeth, his tail thrashing behind him. 

“Baby, have I ever left you needy and unsatisfied before?” Shiro gently caresses his boy under the chin, watching him relax under his touch.

“I promise to give you everything, to touch, and taste, and spoil you...but first I have something I want you to wear.” Shiro’s voice is calm, still carrying a note of command but utterly gentle. 

  
  


Shiro drinks in each soft bit of flesh Keith unveils. He is often breathless when he looks at Keith, but when he undresses for him - he gets lost in it. He loves his boy, loves the soft sheer red sliding down his hips, loves Keith’s perfect red collar. But Shiro has other needs tonight. He wants to mark Keith, claim his flesh and decorate it in his own colors. 

Shiro, unable to only watch, reaches out to help Keith undress, sliding the delicate fabric off his hips, unbuckling the collar. Baring Keith for only Shiro’s eyes. Keith’s skin is soft but his hands are coarse and rugged, scars across his body breaking up the terrain. Shiro traces the light scars, smiling indulgently at the good bumps that spread from his touch. He lightly caresses Keith until he is trembling, lost in the sensation. 

Only then does he clasp the new collar around Keith’s neck. The black leather at his throat stands at a strong contrast to Keith’s pale skin. Shiro receives a faux glare, an attempt at looking offended, his eyes say otherwise. 

Shiro continues to dress up his pet, black leather straps across Keith’s chest. Shiro is achingly hard, trapped by his own pants. He is still completely dressed, pants unbuttoned to release some of the pressure, but it isn’t enough. 

Shiro hastily unbuttons his shirt, sliding it over his broad shoulders revealing endless planes of scarred muscle. Keith watches with hungry eyes as Shiro undresses. Shiro feels exposed, on display; he allows himself to be vulnerable. Only for Keith, he doesn’t trust anyone else to see him, to really see him. 

He notices Keith’s eyes rake over him hungrily. Shiro actually revels in the attention. He finishes unbuttoning his pants with slow deliberation. He takes his time sliding them down his strong hips. 

Keith inhales sharply. Shiro is achingly hard, barely contained by his boxer briefs. There is a damp patch, evidence of his leaking desperation. 

His boy is always prettiest like this, his head between Shiro’s thighs, eyes looking up at him and searching for praise, precum dripping onto his plush lips.

Shiro wants to see those eyes rimmed red, those lips swollen and stretched too far around his cock. He is going to fuck Keith’s face relentlessly. His little kitty will do a good job taking it all in, he could push him to his limit. Instead, Shiro lavishes praise on his perfect kitty. 

He turns up the toy inside of Keith, just enough to make him docile, enough to encourage Keith to give in, let go of his bratty resistance, and accept all the attention Shiro is providing. Docile enough to open his throat and swallow around Shiro’s thick cock. 

Shiro doesn’t take his eyes off of Keith, not once, not for a moment. His hands tangled in dark locks, pulling and tugging Keith, thrusting deep into his throat. 

Shiro draws it out, watches Keith’s eyes flash in frustration when he pulls him back by the hair; Shiro holds him back, only allowing a pretty pink tongue to lick his cockhead. Keith’s frustration grows, sharp teeth flashing as he rebelliously struggles forward attempting to nip at Shiro. 

The attempt fails, Shiro tugs harshly backwards, earning an open-mouthed and surprised yelp. One he cuts off, shoving himself deep. Keith’s yelp becomes a desperate moan around Shiro’s cock . 

S hiro’s composure cracks, he is too close, his pet is too perfect, too warm, too beautiful. His thrusts stutter, he wanted to hold out, to cum inside of Keith properly, taking ownership, not just splattering inside his throat. But Shiro won’t last, can’t wait, he wouldn’t be able to hold on long enough to bring Keith over the edge with him. 

Both hands cradle Keith’s hair, gripping his ears as Shiro cums down his throat. 

He is in a haze, he can feel Keith nuzzling at his thigh and leaning against Shiro’s right hand which has somehow managed to keep stroking his pet lightly. 

His smile is soft as he regains his senses.

He takes his time caressing Keith, eventually pulling the smaller man into his lap. Shiro wipes a bit of his own mess from Keith’s cheek with his thumb, letting his kitty clean it off with a lick. He is spoiling his pet, drinking in the sight of Keith’s back arching with each pet, each caress. 

“Good boy,” Shiro coos in his ear, nibbling softly on the delicate flesh. 

A large hand travels gently but firmly down Keith’s stomach, tightly gripping the black leather strap on his pet’s thigh, using it to pull his legs open. 

Keith’s gasp of protest turns into a soft purr of pleasure as Shiro’s large hand palms at the dripping cock trapped in those new black panties. Ruined already, wonderfully, by his perfect boy. 

“Good kitty,” Shiro whispers into Keith’s neck, drinking in the scent of him. 

“Please,” Keith pants, clawing lightly at Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Please, what?” Shiro taunts, affection lacing the words. Shiro is marking up Keith’s pale neck, leaving marks everywhere not covered by the new black collar. 

His boy is absolutely trembling in his arms. Struggling to form words. Shiro smiles indulgently. His hand dips lower, sliding inside and pushing lightly at the vibrating toy inside of Keith, pushing it just a bit deeper, just enough to make his toes curl, his back arch. Just enough to make him whine and cry out. 

“Please  _ sir _ ,” Keith pants as Shiro pulls his hand away, tangling it instead in Keith’s leash. 

“You have to use your words, pet, what would you like? You know I could never refuse you.” 

“l need-” Keith’s hips arch and hump the air uselessly, he lets out a strangled cry as Shiro turns up the toy yet again. 

Shiro smirks down at his desperate kitty, yet his eyes are soft. Cruel hands circle Keith’s swollen cockhead, pressing down on the wet leather, not enough. Refusing to apply enough pressure. Keeping his baby kitty on edge. 

And then Shiro stops. 

Strong arms cradle Keith gently as Shiro lifts him and walks carefully to his bedroom. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Shiro commands, leaving no room for protest, as he sets Keith gently on the bed. Shiro steps away making Keith whine. 

“You have to be patient kitty, I promise it will be worth it” Shiro says as he turns down the toy inside of Keith and clips his leash to the end of the bed. 

“Keep your eyes on me, baby” 

Keith’s eyes glow in the dim light of the room, hungrily they watch as Shiro reclines on the bed. Strong thighs spread wide, for Keith to watch as Shiro touches himself. 

Shiro takes his time, still recovering from his last orgasm. There is no sense of urgency as he slides his fingers low. He palms lightly at his half-hard cock, already beginning to respond again. Keith drives him wild, he is his everything, but when they play like this. Shiro feels insatiable. 

He sighs softly, closing his eyes briefly distracted by his own pleasure as his fingers dip low, beneath his heavy balls, to circle his hole. He is interrupted by a short angry noise. Keith has moved forward as far as his leash will let him. Straining against the collar to see more, to watch with hungry eyes as Shiro touches himself. 

“Impatient?” He asks warmly, reaching a hand out to caress under Keith’s chin briefly before reaching for the expensive bottle of lube he purchased earlier today. 

Shiro refuses to rush. Responding to all the frustrated and needy noises his pet makes. Every impatient growl is met with a slower slide of his own fingers. is practically purring. Shiro stretches himself open with two of his own fingers. He wants to feel the stretch and ache when Keith enters him. He likes to be a little sore when he lets his pet take him. 

He slides down on the bed, reaching behind Keith to unhook his leash. Holding it in his hand as he turns over on all fours. His plan was to pull Keith forward and into him. 

Before he can give a command, before he can pull Keith forward, his disobedient pet has launched forward. Shiro lets out a guttural noise of surprise as clawed hands grip his ass cheeks, spreading them wide as Keith feverishly devours his ass. 

Shiro loses his grip, his control, in this moment, and admittedly like most other moments, he is completely at Keith’s mercy. 

Shiro’s back is arched dramatically, he is still holding Keith’s leash but any sense of authority has been lost. The tug he manages on the leash is more of a request than an order . 

Keith still obliges, mounting Shiro, entering him remorselessly. 

Sharp claws dig into Shiro’s sides as he is split open, spread apart by Keith. Something catches in his throat, even after all this time, being connected this way, having Keith enter him, makes him feel full, complete. 

Shiro buries his face in their bedsheets, arching, pushing back into Keith, seeking the stretch and delicious slide. He is breathless, pleasure and affection swirling inside him. Keith, however, is merciless. Claws rake across Shiro's scarred shoulders and hips. For Keith taking Shiro like this releases pent up feelings of loss, of all the times he thought they would never be able to share this. Shiro knows what leaving marks on Shiro’s body does to Keith. He wants to give that to him, he wants Keith to cover his scars with his own marks, he needs Keith to fill him, overfull, to claim him. 

They belong to each other, body and soul, inseparable. 

Shiro’s cock hangs full and heavy, leaking again as Keith’s claws tangle lightly in his hair, pulling sharply. They are both close. But nowhere near done. Shiro lets go of the leash, his prosthetic arms reaching between his legs, squeezing his cock tightly, he isn’t going to let himself cum. 

Keith let’s out a guttural moan, feral and dangerous as he holds himself deep inside Shiro and cums. 

  
  


Shiro grips the bedsheets in anticipation, grips his length, refusing the ache, resisting the need to cum. 

Then it happens, what Shiro was waiting for. Keith swells inside of him, a side effect of his Galra physiology and Shiro’s favorite part of when they indulge like this. Keith knots inside of him, locking them together . 

Shiro still hasn’t allowed himself to cum, he is shaking, too full, and floating beneath Keith. 

“Was tha- hah - t ok?” Keith asks, he still gets insecure about this. 

Shiro will never understand why. Keith is everything he wants, Shiro is the one who is obsessed with Keith Galran features. 

Shiro swallows heavily, looking for the words to reassure his lover. Keith readjusts slightly, his knot tugging against Shiro’s insides. Shiro’s good arm collapses out from under him. He falls, his weight on his shoulders and head completely buried in the mess of sheets and blankets their bed has become. His ass is still arched, bent high and flush against Keith, they can’t pull apart. 

“Shiro…” Keith sounds concerned as he caresses Shiro’s back lightly. “Did I hurt you-oh,” his concern fades as he realizes what Shiro did. 

He doesn’t know why he feels so vulnerable and exposed. They’ve done this countless times, a crimson blush still manages to spread before Shiro could push himself up to respond. 

“I wanted to wait until after you...I want to try while you are still-“

“While I’m still knotted inside you.” Keith cuts him off, the bratty edge back in his voice. 

Embarrassment courses through the large man, leaving him feeling small.

Keith’s hand has wormed its way under Shiro, moving beneath his prosthetic arm to stroke Shiro. 

Shiro keens into the touch thrusting instinctually into Keith’s hand, drawing a cute cut-off moan from Keith as he is tugged forward by Shiro’s tight insides. 

Shiro manages to push himself up on trembling arms, as Keith readjusts within him. The pace is slower this time, their bodies exhausted, shaking, and requiring focus to stay steady. 

Keith can’t move much, his knot too swollen, but he doesn’t need too. He is pressed deep, each little movement brushing lightly against Shiro’s prostate. Keith’s hand alternating between stroking Shiro’s large cock and squeezing tightly, denying him completion. 

  
  


Shiro is a mess. He has lost all sense of their scenario, their role play, of himself, nothing exists outside of this. Nothing but the feeling of Keith inside of him and touching him. 

His vision goes white, his fists tearing at the bedsheets, and then there is nothing. 

Shiro isn’t sure how long he was out of it. How long he laid there, panting and covered in their mess. 

A cool rag brings him back to reality. Keith is cleaning him up, his perfect boy. Shiro needs to hold him. 

Shiro rolls over, strong arms reaching around Keith, interrupting his work and pulling him down into the mess of blankets and cum with him. 

“Shiro!” He barks in false protest even as he curls and relaxes in Shiro’s arms. 

“Thank you,” Shiro whispers against Keith’s hair, kissing his cute ears. 

“Uh, no.” Keith replies, “Thank you, that was-“

“Incredible.” Shiro interrupts . “You are everything to me, Keith you-“ 

He is interrupted by Keith wiggling in his arms. Entangling their limbs and turning to face Shiro “I love you too, but we are disgusting, if we don’t get up now we are gonna be sticky.” 

Shiro’s smile is soft, he wants to drift off to sleep. But Keith is right, they are going to be gross… 

“Why don’t we take a bath together?” He laughs at the way Keith’s Galran ears lay flat. “For me?” Shiro asks, knowing Keith will give in. 

. 

  
  



End file.
